a night to remmeber
by shelovesyou26
Summary: Kyo and Chiharu, get together for a movie night, sometime after highschool ends. But can a movie night turn into something more? when a storm forbids Kyo from leaving Chiharu's house? And what happens when she has to stay the night?
1. reunion

The night had become very windy as I slowly made my way to Chiharu's house. It was storming and he had called to ask if I wanted to come over. But I knew that he was lonely and was just too proud to say it. I laughed at how stubborn he was. Even though I had known him for years already he still tried to hide so much of himself from me. My umbrella did loops in the blasting wind and it was all I could do to keep myself out of the rain. I saw the lights from his house in the near distance, and sneezed lightly. Gosh I think im getting sick! I thought frowning at nothing in particular. Finally I got to the house and knocked on the door loudly, hoping it wouldn't take him that long to get to the door, the rain beating on my back, and soaking right through my shirt. Finally he came and opened the door in only his boxers and a long sleeve shirt. "Chiharu! Help me with this!" he looked at me expectantly and smirked "you should have just driven. You're not even wearing a coat!" he said taking my umbrella and guiding me inside. I sneezed and grumbled at him, sticking out my tongue. "It was only a short walk and I didn't think it would get that rainy!" I said laughing. He raised an eye brow at me but turned to go sit down in the living room me following him. I sat next to him, but distanced myself with a small blush hoping he wouldn't notice. Yes he was practically my best friend but even he got to me, I mean how would you feel being best friends with a hottie?As embarrassing as it is Chiharu was very goodlooking, with tall fair skin and blonde crazy hair, a six pack, wide sholders, and blue eyes. I sighed and relaxed. There was no point in being shy around him even if he was hot, he was still Chiharu. Stretching out I yawned and smiled at him, "so... what's up?" I asked he sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Something I expected from the question. "Hey! You wanna watch a movie?" I said excitedly. He smiled one of those rare smiles and said "sure, what movie?" I sprung up from the couch and ran over the cabinet filled with movies "how about we watch a scary one!" I said excitement in my eyes. "Becoming brave are we? Last time we watched one of those you almost peed in your pants" he said smirking and joining me over near the cabinet. I blushed at remembering the memory but frowned "that doesn't count! It was a really scary movie and that was a while ago!!" I responded he laughed but started to pick at the movies. "Alright, how about this one?" he said picking up one with a shadow holding a knife. I shivered but nodded "yeah that one looks good" I got up starting to wonder if we should have watched a different movie but knew it would be ok, Chiharu was with me. I smiled and went to the kitchen "ill make some pop corn!" I said throwing a bag into the


	2. scary movie?

microwave. There was a crash of thunder and my mind was attracted to the storm again. Looking out the window, I started to wonder how I would get home in it. But shrugged, I would think about that later. Chiharu noticed me looking out the window and came over to were I stood "you might want to stay the night, this storm is supposed to just get worse" my face became as red as a tomato, staying the night with Chiharu? It reminded me of the old days when we used to stay together in the dorm. I thought my mind suddenly traveling to dirty thoughts, I shook my head rapidly, I couldn't think of Chiharu that way. If he ever found out who knew what would happen to our friendship. I turned to him and smiled "sure!" at least this way he would know that I was comfortable around him. The microwave rang signaling the popcorn was done, and I ran to get the bowls happy that I could run away from the awkward moment. Sitting on the couch, I watched Chiharu fiddle around with the VCR until it turned on and the previews started as he plopped down next to me. "Oh! I almost forgot blankets!" I said running up the stairs and grabbing two, handing him one. I flopped down on the couch again, nestling myself in the corner with the blanket wrapped around me, With Chiharu not too far away, but to be truthful I was kind of relived of this. I knew this movie was going to kill me.

I shook under the blanket again squeezing my eyes shut as hard as I could. It was the second scene where the shadow was chopping up a girl with a chain saw, and I just couldn't afford to see it. I could hear Chiharu laughing next to me. "You sure you're old enough to watch these movies?" he said playfully. I opened my eyes and frowned at him "of course I am!" I said but flinched as soon as I heard the girl's screams coming from the TV. He laughed again, and stretched out a bit, as our skin brushed against each other, and It was all I could do to hide the blush, and butterflies that were shot up my stomach. An hour later, I sat on the couch squeezing the heck out of a pillow not daring to move an inch. The movie was finally over and I began to doubt if I really was old enough to watch those kinds of movies. Chiharu smirked at me "scared?" he asked "n..Nn.No" I choked out, but it was way too obvious. He laughed again, "well I guess we better get to bed then" he said looking at his watch "its already 3 in the morning" I stood up draping the covers around my shoulders and nodded. "Thanks for having me!" I said with a smile, trying to put my fear in the back of my head. He nodded, and we went up stairs together.


	3. scared!

There were two rooms in Chiharu house, the guest room being right across from his. "You know were everything is, ill be in here if you need me" he said opening the door to his room. I nodded, "oh and..." Chiharu stopped going into his room and coming back with a large shirt. He threw it to me "you can sleep in that" he said "oh, thanks!" I said smiling "night!" I yawned, "night" he answered both of us shutting our doors. I sighed against the door. I didn't know how I was going to sleep, it seemed impossible. A) there was a huge storm outside, B) I had just finished watching a really scary movie, C) I was all alone. I shivered. But took off my clothes quickly slipping on the shirt, I smiled it smelled like Chiharu. I pressed the fabric to my face taking in his scent, Ahhh it smelled good. I said giggling to myself. I crawled inside the bed and burrowed under the covers, turning off the light and shutting my eyes. Sleep almost finding its way to me but then thunder crackled causing me to flinch my eyes shooting open. I shivered in the cold, images from the movie flashing before me. This is getting kind of creepy I thought, trying to keep myself from remember the movie. Suddenly I heard a loud banging noise and I curled up in my blankets. Trying not to tell myself it was the shadow man slicing up someone's body down stairs. I heard a creek, and shook harder sweat forming at my brow. I squeezed my eyes shut as hard as they would go. Please let that just be Chiharu outside getting a midnight snack. I thought, suddenly my window shot open the wind howling into the room. I screamed, I can't take this anymore I thought as I grabbed the blanket and crept out into the hall walking quickly, I slowly opened the door to Chiharu's room. Trying not to wake him, I walked on tiptoes. "Chiharu" I whispered finding his sleeping form in the darkness "Chiharu!" I said gripping the blanket tighter. Just to find him rustle a bit in his sleep. "Chiharu" I whispered shoving him a bit on the shoulder, suddenly he sat up in bed groggily. "Chiharu" I whispered "mm yeah?" he said half awake. "This might sound really cheesy, but...Im kinda scared" I whispered blushing in the dark. He scratched his head and laughed at me "I knew the movie was too scary for you!" I looked down blushing and muttered "well you're the one who picked which movie we watched!" I frowned playfully "well you're the one who said you wanted to watch a scary movie!" he responded sitting up fully and putting his legs on the edge of the bed. Reveling his muscular chest, and boxers, his hair slightly messy. I blushed caught off gaurd "Well. Well... You should have known better! You know how I am with scary movies!" I whimpered "I tried to warn you" he said laughing, I didn't argue I was


	4. im with you

too tired so I laughed right along with him. After our laughter had died down, there was silence, I just listened to the ragging storm outside. I felt safer to be near Chiharu. Suddenly there was a loud bang, it scared me so bad I couldn't control my body as I jumped right into Chiharu's lap. I could tell he was surprised at first, as I felt him flinch but to my surprise he wrapped his arms around my small waist, and pulled me close. Hushing my whines from the storm. We sat there for minutes which felt like years to me, as he rubbed my hair and whispered comforting things to me. I just blushed and smiled my fear gone for just that brief moment. I never knew Chiharu would be so comforting and sweet to me, it made my heart swell but at the same time I didn't want it to stop. When I had finally calmed down, there was silence between us but Chiharu was still holding me close while I had my head snuggled into his chest. "Kyo" he whispered into my ear "its ok if you sleep with me tonight" I blushed at the thought, but I knew that if I was going to get any sleep I would feel the safest with Chiharu. I know he would protect me, and I know I might even enjoy sleeping with him. I thought but blushed. I raised my head to look at him and nodded, smiling lightly "thank you Chiharu, I wouldn't be able to get through this without you" he smirked but nodded "you know im always here for you" at that I couldn't resist anymore I quickly kissed him on the cheek but blushed heavily and turned away. When I finally did look at him he had a smug dreamy smile on his lips, I laughed at him but he cupped the side of my face with his hand suddenly "you missed" he said before kissing me lightly on the lips, I kissed him back automatically and soon he deepened the kiss, licking my lower lip for entrance, I giggled but opened my mouth letting him invade it. When we finally did break apart we both blushed heavily, but Chiharu pulled me into his arms again, resting his chin on my head. "Was that ok?" he asked cautiously "it was better then ok" I said smiling, he smirked "im glade" he said kissing me on the forehead. I blushed "hey Chiharu, why did you ask me over tonight?" he paused for a second. And I was wondering if he was going to give me truthful answer, "I was lonely and I wanted to see you again" it was a truthful answer for Chiharu's pride would never allow something like that. And we hadn't really seen eachother since the days of highscool, yeah I came over to his house every once in a while but it had been a while back. I smiled; it felt like a dream to be in his arms like this. "Kyo" he said softly I looked up at him surprised, his face looked serious, I began to wonder if he was going to push me away. "You know I…" there was silence but I let him finish unaware of what he


	5. goodnight

was going to say "I still. Love you" it was barely a whisper, but the happiness inside of me could not have been described. I couldn't believe it, he had just said he loved me, Chiharu the hottie my best friend. The guy I loved had just told me he still loved me. I put my arms around his neck and cried I was so happy. He held me, he held me so tightly we fell to the ground and even then he didn't let go. "You know I love you too" I whispered in his ear. I pulled away from the hug and looked at him. His face looked full of need, his eyes were full of love, and I knew he could control himself no longer. He cupped my face with both of his hands and kissed me, all over my face: My nose, then my cheek, my lips, my eyes, my ears, my forehead, and slowly down my neck and up it again. I let out a light moan, which added to his moment of pleasure, when he faced me again I looked at him with a large smile; suddenly he picked me up wedding style and carried me to the bed. Placing me under the covers and then coming in next to me. I crawled into his lap, and he wrapped his arms around me. "Night" he said gently kissing me on the forehead before sighing a long sweet sigh, I giggled and kissed him on the cheek he smiled again. I fell into an endless slumber, the best I have slept in years. And I knew why.


End file.
